deep_sheepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wheat Cult
The Wheat Cult is a Deep Sheep fan group of 7 people: MT, Zac, Luck, Beast, Lunar, Egg, Dell. The Cult was first created in back in January 2018. One day on the Deep Sheep discord Dell and Egg wanted to make Robby join the voice chat and came up with the idea to chant "I Need Wheat" in chat. Then Luck told people to do just that. shortly after Lunar joined the voice chat to chant with them. Then by coincidence MT decided to join to talk to the community, but was too nervous to actually use his mic. Then Zac joined the voice chat just to say hi. Luck asked him if he wanted to join in on the chanting. Zac replied with "No I don't want to join your WHEAT CULT" this is where the name came in and Luck, Zac, Lunar, and MT started making fan art and posting them to the Deep Sheep sub-reddit. A few days later the Wheat Cult channel was created and they started doing a podcast called "Early Morning with the Wheat Cult" which is a parody of "Late Night with Deep Sheep". They got Deep Sheep members Nathan, Spencer, Robby, Chris, Camden, and Alaxx to be guest on Early Mornings. They also got Daniel to do an Early Morning but it got scrapped. Shortly after the Wheat Cult was made they added a new member named Beast. In the Summer 2018 the original Wheat Cult Channel got deleted. A year later the Wheat Cult announced that they where doing a Deep Sheep themed minecraft series called "Wheat Sanctuary" with fully edited house tours and games. Here is episode 1 "Deadliest Catch": ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWeUISR5aN4 Members Mathew Oftelie/Beast (mthebeastog) Beast is the youngest member of the Wheat Cult and lives in California. He is the only member to be added to the Wheat Cult after the night it was formed. His favorite color is yellow. Beast is well known for being the Connor and Daniel of the group for sharing aspects of both members. Delludyri Hjortor/Dell (theironflygon) Dell lives in the Faroe Islands. The American members turned his name into a meme because it's impossible to pronounce. Dell's favorite color is blue. Dell is the Nathan of the group for being somewhat quiet and talking slow. Egg Broady/Egg/Papa Egg (Sir Papa Egg) Egg lives in the Netherlands. He is known for making goblin noises. Egg was temporary kicked out of the Wheat Cult before rejoining the next day. For a while Egg didn't have a PC account untill former member Jiggles donated one of his alts to him. His favorite color is Lime green, but Luck took Lime green first, so now Egg's favorite color is pink. Egg is known as the Alaxx of the group for being insane. Egg has the same birthday as Chris 31st Mathew C./Luck/Impossible (Luckisimpossible) Luck is one of the most well known members of the Wheat Cult for creating the "Holy Shit, get fucking rid of Connor" meme. This meme actually appeared several times in Deep Sheep videos, and was even used by some of the Deep Sheep members. He lives in Tennessee. His favorite color is lime green, the same as Egg's. Luck is known for being the Camden of the group because the two talk/act similar. Joe McMillan/Lunar (Lunar's Tales) Lunar is the oldest member of the Wheat Cult. Lunar lives in Illinois. His favorite color is red. He is known for being the Robby of the group for not knowing any of the members' colors, and not watching any Wheat Cult videos. Emmett Lewis/MT (MTtheDoodleKing) MT is well known for making Deep Sheep Fan Art. MT lives in Texas. In December 2018, MT's original channel got deleted, and he's been trying to get it back ever since. Here's a video explaining what happened: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xamMGJ2e6q0&t=12s MT is known for sending Ronald Mc Donald Images MT favorite color is cyan. MT is considered the Chris of the group for doing the most work. Zachary Chambers/Zac (ZacAttack) Zac is known for having a British voice, which was used to narrate the first Wheat Cult video. Zac lives in the UK. his favorite color is purple. He is considered the Spencer of the group for always being so happy and likeable. Trivia * Robby is technically the leader of the Wheat Cult but he doesn't actually do anything. * Wheat Cult members got a role on the Deep Sheep discord for spamming. * The first Wheat Cult member to ever appear in a Deep Sheep video was Luckisimpossible, for commenting "Holy shit get fucking rid of Connor", a meme which the members of Deep Sheep decided to use in some of their videos, specifically The Iron Chef: Part 1. * The Wheat Cult has a podcast called "Early Morning with the Wheat Cult". * Nathan was the first Deep Sheep member to guest star on an "Early Morning" episode because of a failed BedWars recording. Links Wheat Cult's official channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8hk7wC4MA0NpnDs8rXL6IA MT's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtZiK5ULqqofE3VqtZCVfFg Zac's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCX5HCxRHk4gKrSQTbS6Wzyw Luck's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHTEb515DqbB4ISdxIc8oOw Beast's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9b8NJT6gQH-Jy6a-EOXT2A Lunar's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCl3ZnteOcwDV2Af-g4Vs3pQ Egg's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7ENrJ4pqPF-M7nQH6P1vxA Dell's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCND535Qr0QWuaLrjTEWRRqA